Harry Potter and the Reverse in Time
by Jazzy Uchiha
Summary: This is a Marauders story, on how they met, and all that stuff, it's SiriusOC, and it's better than it sounds. Repost I decided I wanted to start over with a diff plot Srry 4 the inconvience! ch7 up
1. The letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters, I only own Jasmine, Sydney, and Taylor!

Author's note: Hey, I know I haven't been writing this fic in a while, but I decided to redo it, it's a little different from the original one. But since my cousin wanted me to finish it, and I wanted to finish it, I decided to just take it down, and redo it, so it'll be much easier to read. I also changed my plot a little, from where I was going to take this story. As you can tell, the rating has been changed to pg-13, another reason I am going to write it over, is because I have read the Half Blood Prince, but I should be updating on a regular basis…hopefully, since I just have to revise the chapters only a little, and am not really writing from the top of my head. Please, no flamers, if you don't like it, after you read it, then you don't have to review.

Chapter one

The Letter

………The Malfoys………….

"When is it going to get here?" asked a frustrated eleven-year-old girl, with raven hair, and blue eyes.

"Jasmine, Lucius, breakfast!" Jasmine's mother, a beautiful blonde-haired woman, named Yvette said.

"COMING!" the raven-haired girl, known as Jasmine announced.

"Mom, what's taking so long for my letter to get here?" Jasmine asked, coming into the kitchen.

"It'll be here any day now," assured Jasmine's father, Jeno, a man with short black hair.

"Yeah, right, let's just hope it gets here by next year!" Jasmine said sarcastically.

"I can't wait until you leave to go to Hogwarts, then I get to have Jasmine's room!" a 10-year old girl, with the same blonde hair as their mother exclaimed.

"YEAH! Then, I get Taylor's room," a 9-year old girl, with raven hair, like her sister and father cheered.

"I'm still coming home for summer and winter breaks, maybe even some on the weekend. Why don't you take Lucius's room?" Jasmine asked, pointing to a boy, with long, blonde hair, at the age of 11.

"I don't want his room, I want a girl's room, and yours is the same size as his, and yours is bigger than mine, so obviously, that's the room I'm going to pick! What do I care if you come home for your breaks or not!" Taylor argued, already thinking of how to decorate her new room.

"SO, YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY ROOM, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Jasmine yelled.

"No yelling at the table, dear," Yvette said, as she continued to eat her breakfast, as if nothing really important was happening.

"Mum, tell Jasmine that I can keep her room!" Taylor whined.

"Why don't you just ask them to make you a bigger room? It's not like we're poor!" Jasmine sneered.

"Because I can just take yours!" Taylor said, rolling her eyes at her older sister.

"Taylor, Jasmine's right, she will be coming home for her breaks and on the weekends, and she'll need her room, so she'll have somewhere to sleep," Jeno said.

"But she can have Sydney's room, or she can share a room with Lucius, it's not like she'll need a lot of room, because she's taking her things with her to Hogwarts, and neither she or Lucius will be here everyday, I have a whole year until I get to go to Hogwarts, and Sydney has two years," Taylor said.

"Alright, you can have Jasmine's room," Yvette agreed, "Sydney, who's room do you want? Taylor's or Lucius's?"

"I was hoping I'd get to keep my room," Lucius spoke up.

"I'll take Taylor's," Sydney said to her mother.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Jasmine yelled.

"I SAID NO YELLING AT THE TABLE!" Yvette yelled at her oldest daughter.

"Why the heck do I care?" asked Jasmine, stomping out of the kitchen.

………………………In Jasmine's room………………

"Who do they think they are? I can't wait to leave this house, and go to Hogwarts!" Jasmine pouted.

"Yeah, I can't wait either," Lucius said, walking into his sister's room.

"At least you get to keep your room," Jasmine scowled, sitting on her bed, and staring out the window.

………………..In the Kitchen…………………

"What's wrong with her? She's so hard to please these days," Yvette said to her husband.

"I guess she's just growing up," Jeno explained.

"Well, with my luck, Jasmine will probably end up having a mudblood for a boyfriend!" Yvette moaned.

"HA! HA I doubt that," Jeno laughed.

"I didn't act like that when I was growing up!" Yvette objected.

"She's just upset, because she hasn't gotten her Hogwarts…." Jeno trailed off, because he was interrupted by a loud scream.

"What was that?" he asked.

"It came from Jasmine's room!" Yvette exclaimed, running up the stairs, followed by Jeno, Taylor, and Sydney.

………………………..Jasmine's room……………………

"Jasmine, what is it?" asked her father.

"IT'S HERE!" Jasmine shrieked.

"What's here?" asked Sydney.

"Lucius's and my Hogwarts letter!" Jasmine exclaimed, "Now, I can leave this place!"

"Okay, then, I guess it's time we go to Diagon Alley," Yvette said.

"We're pure bloods, how come you've never taken us to Diagon Alley before?" Lucius asked, with narrowed eyes.

…………Else where………………

A couple miles away, a boy by the name of James Potter was in his room asleep, when all of a sudden his mother called him down to breakfast.

"Coming, mum," James muttered.

"JAMES, GET UP!" his mother, Elizabeth screamed up the stairs.

"OKAY! I'm up," James yelled, and went downstairs to go eat his breakfast.

……………..Downstairs in the kitchen………………..

"Dad, when do you think my Hogwarts letter will come?" James asked, curiously.

"I'm not sure, James," his father, Daniel said.

"Who knows? It might come today, it might come next year!" Elizabeth teased.

"That's not funny, mum," said James, a small smile on his face.

"Oh, James, don't be upset," Elizabeth said, patting her only son on the head.

"I'm going upstairs to wait on my letter," James said, once he was finished eating.

………………James's room……………..

As soon as James entered his room, an owl swooped in from the open window, and dropped a letter on his bed.

Once he picked the letter up, he read the envelope, and saw it addressed to him, from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!

"MUM, DAD, I GOT THE LETTER!" James yelled, from the top of the stairway, waving a small, white letter into the air.

"Then let's go to Diagon Alley, and get whatever is on your school supply list," Daniel smiled.

"FINALLY!" James cheered.

………A small cabin in the woods………….

"I wish I could go to Hogwarts. Isn't this the time, they usually send out letters to the students?" a boy with light brown hair asked.

"Yes, Remus, but you know they will never allow you into Hogwarts, you're a were…" Remus's mother, a tall, light brown haired woman named Silvia started.

"MUM, DAD, LOOK A LETTER FROM HOGWARTS!" Remus yelled, when an owl flew in from the open window of the small cabin, and dropped a letter in front of Remus, addressed to him, from Hogwarts.


	2. Diagon Alley

Author's note: Here's chapter 2! Thanks for those who reviewed! 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter; I only own Jasmine, Sydney, Taylor, Yvette, and Jeno!

Chapter Two Diagon Alley 

…………….With The Malfoys…………………

"Well, we're here at Diagon Alley..." Yvette sighed.

"THIS IS DIAGON ALLEY?" Taylor asked, with a bit of dislike in her voice.

"Yep!" Jeno smiled, looking around at his surroundings, "Haven't been here in a while."

"Lucius, Jasmine, what are all the books you need?" Yvette asked, leading he two oldest children down the road, and the two younger ones to listen to their dad.

"Um…" Jasmine said, handing her mum the school supply list, for her and her brother.

"Alright, you two go explore or something, I'll buy your things, meet me at this spot in **exactly** 30 minutes!" Yvette ordered walking off in the opposite direction.

"WAIT, MUM!" Jasmine called.

"What's wrong?" Yvette asked, walking back over to the 11-year old girl.

"I want to go with you to buy my pet," Jasmine said, "I can get one, right?"

"Yes, you can get one, but still I want you two to be here in 30 minutes, and we'll look for your pet! I also need you to come with me, when I buy your robes and your wand, I can get everything else," Yvette explained, as she turned and left.

"Hey, Lucius, where are you going?" Jasmine asked her twin brother, though no one could tell they were twins, since Lucius had nice, blonde hair, like his mother and younger sister, Taylor, while Jasmine took after her father, and got black hair, as did the youngest in the family, Sydney!

"I don't know, but when we get home, I need Dobby to clean my room," Lucius said, "Where are you going?"

"To the broom shop," Jasmine answered.

"You know you can't get one, since you'll be a first year," Lucius said, reading the small note on the bottom of his school supply list.

"I know, and that sucks," Jasmine said, rolling her eyes, and in the process ran into a boy, with messy, black hair and brown eyes.

"Sorry," Jasmine apologized, as she quickly took a step back.

"It's OK," the boy said, turning around to look at the brooms in the store with a big sign up that said, '**THREE BROOMSTICKS!', **when another boy came over.

The three didn't know that they would later grow to become best friends.

Author's note: How was this chapter? I like this one the better of the two, but the fun will really start when they get to the school.


	3. Three Broomsticks

Author's notes: Thanks to all those out there who reviewed!  I didn't think I'd have that many reviews for the first two chapters, but I'm happy, none-the-less! Anyway, for this chapter, I decided to combine my chapters three and four to make it longer! Please review! –Jazzy Uchiha 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I only own Taylor, Sydney, and Jasmine, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and this fan fiction, will not be used to make a profit in any way!

Chapter Three 

Three Broomsticks

………………..With Jasmine…………..

"So, do you like Quidditch?" Jasmine asked, trying to make a conversation.

"Yeah, do you?" asked the first boy, looking at the raven-haired girl, curiously.

"Of course I do!" Jasmine exclaimed, "I don't know anyone, as of yet, who doesn't"

"Same here," the first boy laughed.

"It'd be nice if I knew both of your names, so I'd know who I'm conversing with, in case I see you at school, that is, if we go to that same school," the other boy said to the first boy.

"I guess you're right, my name's James Potter," the first boy answered, a small smirk on his face.

"I'm Sirius Black," the boy whom suggested they give their names said, an identical smirk on his face.

"Um, hello?" Jasmine said, trying to get the boys' attention.

"Who's she?" Sirius asked, looking at the girl, with raven hair, wearing blue jeans and a black tank top.

"I don't know," said James, "We ran into each other, when I was about to come in here," James answered, waving his hand around the store, which happened to be filled up with brooms (This is a **broom** store).

"My name's Jasmine, since neither of you bothered asking," Jasmine said, glaring at the two boys.

"Who are they?" a blonde girl whom had just come into the store, asked the girl, known as Jasmine.

"I don't know!" Jasmine said, angrily, turning around to leave the store.

"Wait, so…your name's Jasmine?" Sirius asked, stopping the girl in her tracks.

"Yes…" Jasmine trailed off, casting a look behind her.

"Are you a pure-blood?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," Jasmine answered once again, wondering where this was leading.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" James asked, finally taking a chance to be the interrogator.

"Yup!" Jasmine finally smiled, as she thought of the fact that she was finally leaving home.

"Great, then I'll see you there!" Sirius said, giving her a small smile.

"Me too," James said to her, also offering a small smile.

"Okay, then, I guess it was good, Sirius said we should give each other our names, I won't forget you, see you soon!" Jasmine called behind her, as she left the store, with the blonde girl following behind her.

………………At the door of Three Broomsticks……….

"Are they friends of yours?" Sydney asked her sister, looking at the two boys who Jasmine was talking to a minute ago.

"Um, I guess so, they acted like they were," Jasmine said, lost in thought.

"As long as they're pure-blood, and have a good background, I don't care," Yvette said, taking Sydney's hand in her own.

"SIRIUS, TIME TO GO!" Sirius's mother, a woman with the same black hair as her son called.

"COMING!" Sirius called back.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts," Sirius told James, giving a slight wave.

"Okay," James said, waving back.

……………….A week later…………………

"It's time to go!" Jeno called up the stairs.

"Coming…" Jasmine said, as she struggled to pull her trunk down the stairs of the large house.

"Why don't you just get Dobby to do it?" Lucius asked, walking down the steps empty handed, since he had the little house elf bring his trunk down the night before.

"Because, unlike some people…I don't count on a house elf to do things for me!" Jasmine gasped.

"Do you need any help?" Sydney asked, watching the struggle between her sister, the steps, and the trunk.

"No, I'm just fine, I don't need any help coming down the stairs, carrying a heavy trunk full of books, robes, and clothes!" Jasmine said sarcastically.

"Jasmine, your sister was just asking a question!" Yvette scolded, surprised by her daughter's behavior towards the younger sibling, whom she usually got along well with.

"WELL, DOESN'T IT LOOK LIKE A NEED HELP?" Jasmine yelled, raising her voice!

"Here," Jeno said, as he put a spell on the trunk, so that it carried itself down the stairs.

…………Potter Household……….

"Mom, is it time to go yet?" James asked, getting impatient.

"Yes, we should get going," said Daniel, answering his son, with a small smile.

"Is your trunk packed?" Elizabeth asked making sure James didn't leave anything behind.

"Yes," James said, a scowl crossing his features, since he couldn't wait to see his new friend Sirius again, as well as the raven-haired girl, whom had a fiery attitude.

"Okay, then I'll put it in the car," Daniel said, casting a spell on the brown trunk, with golden locks.

……………….Train station………….

"We're here!" Yvette exclaimed, getting out of the black vehicle, and opening the back door for her four children. "YES!" Jasmine exclaimed, jumping out of the car, whilst Lucius decided to get out like a normal person.

"Where is it?" Jasmine asked, looking around, ignoring the annoyed look on her brother's face, when people started staring at them.

"You have to go through that wall, sweetie," Yvette said, in a fake sweet voice, as if she were talking to a child.

"That looks scary!" 9-year old Sydney whined.

"Non-sense!" Jeno said, waving off his youngest daughter's protest.

"Go ahead," he told Lucius and Jasmine.

"Peace of cake!" Jasmine said, confidently, as she and her brother walked through the wall.

……………..On the side with Taylor and Sydney…………….

"Is that **all** we have to do?" Taylor asked.

"Yes," Yvette answered, looking at the middle child, with an amused look on her face.

"Well, if Jas and Lucius can do it, then so can I!" Taylor said, with determination in her bright, blue eyes, and she quickly ran through the wall.

"Me next!" Sydney exclaimed, running in after her siblings, as her parents walked through, as if it were something they did everyday.

…………..The other side…………..

"WOW! LOOK AT THAT BIG TRAIN!" Sydney exclaimed.

"That's the Hogwarts Express," Jasmine explained, as though she were a tour guide.

"Is that the train you two will be riding?" Sydney questioned, looking from Jasmine to Lucius.

"Duh," Taylor replied, rolling her eyes at the dumb question, "That's why it's called the **Hogwarts **Express!"

"ALL ABOARD!" the engineer yelled, before Yvette had a chance to yell at Taylor.

"Jasmine, your mother and I would like to have a word with you," Jeno whispered in his daughter's ear, pulling her away from Lucius and the others.

……………………

"What's up?" Jasmine asked warily, looking back at the train, with all the kids getting on.

"Well, we know how you are about muggle born people, and that if they are nice to you, you are nice back, and there's even that slight possibility that you would befriend one. We know you mean know harm, but just…don't make any muggle born friends, and your boyfriend must be a non-muggle born…though I'd prefer you didn't have a boyfriend at all," Jeno said, eyeing his daughter.

"Yeah, yeah," Jasmine said, half-heartedly, "Did you tell Lucius this stuff?"

"No, he doesn't like muggle born as it is, we didn't feel that we'd have to tell him," Yvette said, as Jasmine glared at both her parents.

"In other words, you have no faith in me. Well, for your information those two guys I met at Three Broomsticks were pure-blood!" Jasmine snapped.

"YOU MET TWO GUYS!" Jeno exclaimed.

"Why didn't I hear about this?" he asked turning to Yvette.

"Because I saw nothing wrong with them, they're just her friends, nothing to be upset over," Yvette assured "Anyways, we are a pure-blood family, and we wish it to stay that way, with NO mudbloods!" Yvette whispered, harshly.

"And if you do fall in love with a muggle born, you will be punished severely!" Jeno added in.

"I'll fall in love, with whoever I want to fall in love with!" Jasmine snapped, walking back over to the train.

……………………….

"Hi, my name's Lily," a girl around eleven year's old, with red hair and bright green eyes greeted, "Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Jasmine answered the girl standing beside her.

"That's good, do you want to sit with me? I don't know anyone, and we could be friends," the girl named Lily said.

"Sure, by the way, I'm Jasmine," Jasmine greeted, a grin on her face.

"Are you…muggle born?" Jasmine asked, cautiously.

"What?" asked Lily, having no clue what Jasmine was talking about?

"She said are you a **muggle born?**" Lucius asked, loud enough for his parents to hear.

"LUCIUS, WHY ARE YOU IN OUR BUSINESS? GO AWAY!" Jasmine yelled, angrily.

"Yes, my parents are muggles," Lily answered the blonde boy.

"Jasmine, you are not to talk to her," Jeno said, standing beside Lucius.

"And I will send you a letter tomorrow, by the family owl, reminding you that your are NOT to have muggle born friends!" Jeno said, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Jasmine answered, cursing as she got on the train.

"Who do they think they are?" she mumbled, as she went to the back of the train.


	4. The Sorting Hat

**Author's note:** Sorry it took so long to update, I only did it, because my cousin wouldn't leave me alone! _Italics mean thoughts, and _**bold is for the sorting hat's talking!**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP 

Chapter four

The Sorting Hat

"Hi, sorry I caused such a commotion back there with your dad and that boy," Lily said coming to the back of the train, and sitting beside Jasmine.

"It's okay," Jasmine muttered.

"We can still be friends though, right? I mean like in secret," Lily said quickly.

"Sure!" Jasmine agreed.

"As long as my parents don't or better yet, never find out," Jasmine added in.

"Hi, my name's Remus Lupin, do you two mind if I sit back here?" asked a boy with brown hair.

"No, go ahead," Lily said, as Remus sat two seats up from the two chatting girls.

……………..With Sirius and James……………………….  
In the seat in front of Lily and Jasmine, sat James Potter, all by himself, until someone came up, and sat beside him.

"Hey, aren't you James Potter?" asked the boy, who sat beside James.

"Yeah, and you're Sirius Black," James said, looking up at the boy, who had just sat beside him.

"Yep, that's me1!" Sirius smirked.

…………..At Hogwarts………………….

"EVERYBODY OFF!" screamed the engineer.

"Wow, that was a long trip!" James yawned, and stretched, when he got off the train.

"Yeah, I know," Sirius agreed.

"Four people per wagon, please!" boomed a giant, named Hagrid, so James and Sirius got on a vacant wagon, until two beautiful girls got on.

One being a red-head with bright, green eyes, and the other a raven-haired girl, with blue eyes, but James seemed to be attracted to the red-head, and couldn't take his eyes away from her.

"It's rude to stare," the girl stated to James, and he blushed, and looked away.

…….Inside Hogwarts…………

"Welcome to Hogwarts, everyone," said Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school.

"We are going to start off with the Sorting Hat's song, and then, we'll call up everyone to their houses," he explained to all the 1st years, and then, sat down again.

"**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but don't jusge on what you see,**

**I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me.**

**You can keep your bowlers black,**

**Your top hats sleek and tall,**

**For I'm the Hogwarts' Sorting Hat, and I can cap them all.**

**There's nothing hidden in your head, **

**That the Sorting Hat can't see,**

**So try me on, and I will tell you,**

**Where you ought to be.**

**You might be in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart,**

**Their daring nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart;**

**You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are loyal,**

**Those patient, Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;**

**Or yet in wise, old Ravenclaw, **

**If you've a ready mind,**

**Where those of wit and learning will always find their kind;**

**Or perhaps in Slythern you'll make real friends,**

**Those Cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends.**

**So put me on!**

**Don't be afraid!**

**And don't get in a flap!**

**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**

**For I'm a thinking cap!"** the Sorting Hat sang.

The audience, then roared and cheered for the Sorting Hat, and stopped once Professor Dumbledore started to speak, "Now, we will call out the names for the people to come up, and then, we'll let the feast begin!"

"Narcissa Black!" called a woman, with brown hair, with wisps of gray in it, named Professor Mcgonagall.

**"SLYTHERN!"** exclaimed the Sorting Hat.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Mcgonagall called again.

**"Let's see, you're very brave, daring, you're a pure-blood, but do not want to be in Slythern, so I'll place you in GRYFFINDOR!"** The Sorting Hat yelled.

"Yes!" Sirius cheered.

"LILY EVANS!" Mcgonagall said, as Lily made her way up to the stool, which the Sorting hat was seated upon.

**"Let's see what you are. You're smart, mischievious, strict, kind, and also helpful, as well as you are gentle, so you're GRYFFINDOR!" **The hat yelled, once again.

"LONGBOTTOM!" Mcgonagall hollered.

**"HUFFLEPUFF!" **The hat exclaimed.

"REMUS LUPIN!" Mcgonagall said, and watched as the brown haired boy walked over.

**"Hmm, you're different than the rest, so you'll go to…GRYFFINDOR!"** the Hat yelled, causing Remus to smile.

"JASMINE MALFOY!" Mcgonagall called to the raven-haired girl.

**"Hm, you're a pure-blood just as Sirius Black was, but yet in some ways, you are like the Evans girl, you will disobey your parents, if you disagree with them, and you're not afraid to tell people what's on your mind, so…GRYFFINDOR!"** the Sorting Hat said, once again, so Jasmine walked back to the table, and sat beside her new best friend, Lily Evans.

"LUCIUS MALFOY!" Mcgonagall yelled, when a blonde-haired boy stood up, and walked over.

**"Ahh, the brother of the Malfoy girl…I'll put you in Slythern!" **The Hat said.

"JAMES POTTER!" Mcgonagall smiled.

**"Hmm, you're smart, daring, brave, and courageous, GRYFFINDOR!"** The Hat called.

"Now, the feast may begin," Dumbledore announced.

"WAIT! I haven't been sorted yet!" squeaked a little, plump boy.

"What's your name?" asked Professor Mcgonagall.

"Peter Pettigrew," they boy said.

"Then, go on up, and get sorted!" Mcgonagall ordered.

**"Let me see, you are a follower, not a leader, you will follow anyone with power. So, I'll put you in GRYFFINDOR!" **The Hat announced.

"YEAH!" cheered everyone from the Gryffindor table.

"Excuse me, I haven't gotten sorted yet, either," said a boy with very greasy hair.

"Okay, go on up, and what's your name?" asked Mcgonagall, looking down at her roll of parchment, with the names of the students on it.

"Severus Snape," the boy replied.

"Then, go on, and get sorted!" Mcgonagall barked, angry that she had skimmed over two students.

**"Let me see, you are a pure-blood, you don't like muggle born, so I'll put you in SLYTHERN,"** the Hat announced.

"YEAH!" the Slytherns cheered, as Snape sat down, with all the rest of the Slytherns.

After, all the commotion died down, everyone started talking and eating, and the Slytherns kept sending dirty glances at Sirius, who just smiled in return.

…………With the guys…………

"You know, Sirius, I think that girl, Lily Evans is kinda cute," James said.

"Yeah, but she's not my type, so she's all yours for the taking," Sirius replied, while stealing looks at Jasmine.

"Sirius, who do you keep looking at?" asked James, finally realizing that Sirius wasn't listening to him.

"Oh, that girl, right there," pointed Sirius at a certain raven-haired, blue-eyed girl.

"Isn't she the girl we met at Three Broomsticks, named Jasmine?" asked James.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Sirius agreed, "I'll go ask her."

……………With the girls…………..

"Excuse me, ladies, but you wouldn't by any chance, be a girl, named Jasmine, that I met at Three Broomsticks, would you?" asked Sirius, leaning over Lily and Jasmine.

"That depends, if your name is Sirius Black, and you were there when I met a James Potter, than yes, I am that Jasmine," Jasmine said, sarcastically, a smirk on her face.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, I'm a real comedian!" Jasmine joked.

"I think, we should all be friends, I mean we're all in Gryffindor, and everything," James said, walking up, beside Sirius, and also looked down at the two girls.

"Well, what do you say, Lil?" Jasmine asked.

"I guess…" Lily agreed, uncertainly.

"GREAT!" James exclaimed.

"What's so great about that?" Jasmine asked, suspiciously.

"Who knows? They're boys, and all boys are weird!" Lily laughed.

"Yeah, you're right, I should know, my brother is an idiot, too!" Jasmine said, nodding her head in agreement.

"Sirius, are you sure you want to be Lily's friend? I saw your parents, and well, they don't seem like the type to like muggle born people," James pointed out.

"True, but so what? I should be able to pick my own friends, it's not like I listen to my mum, anyway!" Sirius smiled, and looked back at his two new female friends.

Author's note: Sorry, it took so long to update, but school's back, and I have so much HW, especially in Math and English! But, I'll try to get the next chapter up either tomorrow or Friday!


	5. The Invisible Cloak

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K Rowling, and I do own Taylor, Jasmine, and Sydney.

Chapter five 

The Invisible Cloak

………

"HEY, IS THAT AN INVISIBLE CLOAK?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Quiet, do you want everyone to hear you?" James asked, glaring at his best friend.

"Sorry," Sirius apologized, as he looked the cloak over, "Who gave it to you?"

"I bought it before I came to Hogwarts," James explained, a smirk on his face.

"I couldn't sneak, and get one, because I have a big mouth, little brother!" Sirius complained, glumly.

"Hey, look on the bright side, we're in the same house, and you're not in Slythern," James said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sirius agreed.

"Oh, yeah, and there's that beautiful, raven-haired girl, named Jasmine," he added in.

"And her best friend, Lily Evans," James said, nodding his head in agreement.

………….

"Well, I'm glad you think we're beautiful," said a familiar voice, and the boys turned around, and gasped at who they saw.

"How long have you been listening to us?" James questioned.

"Let's see, Lily just got in here when you said she was beautiful, and I was in here, when you two were talking about the Invisible Cloak, Sirius's big-mouthed, little brother, how he's glad he's not in Slythern, how beautiful Sirius thinks I am, and how beautiful you think Lily is," Jasmine said, answering James's question.

"Therefore, you heard our whole conversation," Sirius said, bluntly.

"Not quite, I missed the beginning when you were talking about the Invisible Cloak, but I heard the middle and the end," Jasmine corrected.

"But, you did hear the part where we were talking about you and Lily?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I heard all of that," Jasmine smiled, mischievously.

"Umm, Lily?" James asked, as he walked over to her.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked, blushing slightly.

"No," Lily said, without hesitation.

"WHAT?" yelled James, as he started to curse!

"You need to wash out your mouth, Potter," Lily said, smiling at the shocked boy, and left to go to the girls' dormitory, where she shared a room with Jasmine, and a girl named, Clarissa.

"She has a point about the mouth washing thing, you know?" Jasmine said, looking at James.

"Who asked you?" James snapped!

"Well, SORRY!" Jasmine yelled, walking out of the common room, and slammed the door behind her.

………….

"Why'd you snap at her like that? She didn't do anything to you," Sirius said, staring at the now closed door.

"I don't know," James said, as he cooled down.

………..

"Can you believe him?" Lily asked.

"What? By asking you out like that?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, and the way he yelled at you!" Lily added.

"I guess now," Jasmine said, gloomily.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, her anger now forgotten.

"Nothing," Jasmine said, as she took off her shirt and blue jeans.

"WHY'S YOU SAY NO TO JAMES POTTER?" a girl, with her long blonde hair in a ponytail asked.

"Because, Clarissa…" Lily started.

"He's so cute!" Clarissa exclaimed.

"No, he's not!" Lily argued.

"Yes, he is, and you know it!" Clarissa said, staring intently at the red head.

………..

"I wonder what the girls are screaming about?" Sirius said to James.

"Wanna go see?" James asked a mischievous look on his face.

"Yep!" Sirius replied, a small smile grazing his lips, as the two boys got under the Invisibility Cloak, and made their way towards the girls' dormitory.

………..

"The boys are awfully quiet," Lily noted.

"Who cares?" Clarissa asked pajamas already on.

"What are you sleeping in?" Jasmine asked Lily, who just went into the bathroom.

"A green pajama shirt and matching pants," Lily said, coming out of the bathroom, and swirled around in her pajamas.

"Dangit, Lily got changed in the bathroom!" James complained, in a whispered voice.

"Did you hear something?" asked Jasmine, looking around the room, as she threw her shirt on the floor, along with her jeans.

"No," Lily said, getting into her bed, as Jasmine put on her knee-length, purple nightgown, not knowing that James and Sirius were watching the whole time.

………

"Get up, it's almost time for breakfast," Jasmine said, pulling on her dark purple miniskirt.

"We'll get up in a minute!" Lily grumbled, rolling over onto her side.

"NO! THEN, WE'LL MISS BREAKFAST AND BE LATE FOR CLASS!" Jasmine yelled.

"WHAT?" Lily exclaimed, jumping up, and running into the shower, and quickly got dressed in a light pink shirt, with some blue jeans, and her black robe.

"Aren't you going to put on a shirt?" Clarissa asked, as she got up, and looked over at Jasmine.

"Yes," the raven-haired girl answered, and pulled on a light purple halter-top.

………….

"JAMES, WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR BREAKFAST!" Sirius announced.

"Okay, I'm coming…" James sighed, as he pulled on some blue jeans, and a white t-shirt.

"What classes do we have today?" Lily asked.

"Let's see, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Astronomy, and Potions," Jasmine answered, as she sipped on her pumpkin juice that she found at her seat in the Great Hall, when the mail owls came.

………….

"Lily still looks beautiful," James said.

"I think Jasmine is pretty," Sirius said, laying his head in his hands.

………..

"LOOK! Here come the mail owls," Clarissa pointed.

"Oh, wow!" Jasmine said, sarcastically, as a big, brown hawk, with yellow eyes and feet swooped down, and dropped an envelope in front of her.

"What's that?" Lily asked, as everyone turned to see what Jasmine got.

"A howler," Jasmine stated, and opened it up to expect the worst.

"JASMINE YVETTE MALFOY, I TOLD YOU TO ONLY HANG OUT WITH PURE-BLOODS, AND YET, I JUST FOUND OUT THAT YOUR BEST FRIEND IS A MUDBLOOD!" Jasmine's mother yelled, across the dining hall. "YOU BETTER FIND SOME PURE-BLOODS TO BE FRIENDS WITH, AND DITCH THAT LILY EVANS GIRL!" her father joined in.

"I ALSO HEARD YOU'RE NOT IN SLYTHERN, LIKE ALL OF OUR OTHER FAMILY MEMBERS, AND THAT YOU'RE IN GRYFFINDOR. THOUGH, I GUESS YOU CAN'T HELP THAT, SO I'M COMING TO THE SCHOOL, TO TALK TO DUMBLEDORE, SO THAT YOU MAY BE PLACED IN SLYTHERN, AND WON'T DISHONOR OUR FAMILY!" her mother continued on.

"SEE YA LATER, SIS!" Taylor sneered.

"HI, JAZZY!" Sydney called, just before the letter burned into flames.

"I told you I was going to get a howler," Jasmine said, calmly, as she continued to drink her pumpkin juice.

………..

"Wow, that girl got a howler on the 2nd day of school," one boy sneered.

"Yeah," whispered another boy.

"Why don't you just SHUT UP?" Jasmine yelled, and with that the two snickering boys, didn't say another word.

………..

"She sure knows how to yell, doesn't she?" James asked.

"Yep," Sirius agreed, admiringly.

………..

"Hey, Jas, I didn't know your last name was Malfoy," Sirius said, walking over to the slightly angered girl.

"Huh? Yeah, strange coincidence, isn't it?" Jasmine asked nervously, trying to sound as though, she wasn't related to Lucius Malfoy, who at the moment was the most popular Slythern.

………….

"Who are you writing a letter to?" Lily asked, watching Jasmine pull out a piece of parchment, and start writing.

"My mum," Jasmine answered, not bothering to look up from her task.

"What are you…" Clarissa started.

"How does this sound?" Jasmine interrupted, "'Dear mum and dad, I'll choose whoever I want to be my friends, and I don't need your approval. I am my own person, and will do as I please!' love, your daughter, who is best friends with a muggle born, Jasmine Yvette Malfoy!"

"I like it," Clarissa said.

"Are you actually going to send that?" Lily asked, looking mortified.

"Of course," Jasmine and Clarissa said at the same time.

"Won't they get mad?" Lily asked.

"They're already mad!" Clarissa objected.

"Clarissa's right," Jasmine agreed, as she sent the letter to her parents, and then left the Great Hall to go back to the Common Room to get her school bag.

………..

"Jasmine's upset about something," Lily said, as she watched her best friend leave.

"Duh, look at her family," Clarissa said, stating the obvious.

"No, I mean, I think it has to do with someone here at the school," Lily explained.

"Whatever, Lily," Clarissa said, rolling her eyes, "I don't see how you can tell? We just met her yesterday."

………..

"Lily, I know, I asked you this yesterday, but will you go out with me?" James asked.

"Uh…I…yes…" Lily sighed, and left the room.

………..

"She said YES, Sirius!" James exclaimed.

"Good for you, mate," Sirius said, a small smile on his face, which quickly turned into a small frown.

"What's wrong?" asked James, suddenly concerned.

"Nothing," Sirius said, as he too went to the Common Room, with James right behind him.

"Are you ready, Lily? Class starts in a few minutes," Jasmine said, as she stood by the door.

"I'm ready," Lily said, picking up her bag, and following Jasmine out the door.

"Jasmine, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sirius asked stopping her at the door.

"SURE!" Jasmine said, a little too happily.

"Hurry it up, Jas, or you'll be late," Lily said, leaving Jasmine with Sirius, as she went to class.

………..

"Well, you see, there's a party tonight, and I wanted to know, if you'd go with me? That is, if you don't have another date," Sirius said.

"I'd love to go with you!" Jasmine smiled.

"Great, it starts at 8pm, so I'll meet you in the Common Room at 7:30pm," Sirius said, as he and Jasmine went there own ways.

"Okay!" Jasmine waved behind her, and ran to catch up with Lily.

………..

"What did Sirius want?" Lily asked, as she and Jasmine sat in there respected seats in Transfiguration class, right before the bell rang.

"He asked me to go with him to a party tonight," Jasmine replied, as though, it was no big deal.

"Let me guess, you said yes, right?" asked Lily.

"How did you know?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, it's obvious you like him," Lily said, knowingly.

"How's that?" Jasmine asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Because you blush every time you see him," Clarissa said, from her seat.

"I do?" Jasmine asked.

"YUP!" Lily exclaimed.

………..

"You can stay in the seats you have chosen, as long as you have a partner!" Professor Mcgonagall said.

"Jasmine, will you come here for a second, please?" Mcgonagall asked.

"Yes, Professor?" Jasmine said, and went up to the front of the class.

"I believe your mother and father, are coming to the school one day this week, so I advise you not to sit with Lily Evans, for the time being, in any of your classes, perhaps you should sit with a pure-blood, perhaps Lucius Malfoy, unless you have any friends that are pure-blood?" Mcgonagall whispered, "And I will tell Lily," she said, before Jasmine could argue.

"Narcissa Black and Clarissa Price, but Narcissa doesn't have you, until later," Jasmine said.

"Okay," Jasmine agreed.

"Lily, will you come here, please?" Mcgonagall asked.

"Yes," Lily said, walking up to the desk.

"Jasmine's parents are supposed to be coming to the school one day this week, so I think it would be best if you two did not sit with each other this week, that's what I told Jasmine, so you need to find another partner," Mcgonagall explained.

"Okay," Lily agreed, as she picked up her school bag, and moved beside Clarissa.

"I can't sit with Jasmine this week, because her parents are supposed to be coming to the school," Lily explained to Clarissa.

"Oh," Clarissa said, watching Jasmine take a seat beside the Slythern, Lucius Malfoy.

"Hey, Lucius," Jasmine greeted.

"Hey, Jas!" Lucius smirked.

………..

"Sorry, we're late! WE went to the wrong class!" two boys said, as they entered the Transfiguration class.

"Potter, Black, please take a seat!" Mcgonagall ordered.

………..

"Now, class, today we will be learning about the Animagus, or for the singular word, Animagi," Professor Mcgonagall said.

"I don't like the way Snape keeps looking at Jasmine," Sirius whispered.

"What do you care?" James asked.

"I'm taking Jasmine to the party tonight," Sirius explained.

"Man, I forgot to ask Lily if she wanted to go," James said, slapping his forehead in frustration.

"Mr. Potter, is there a problem?" Mcgonagall asked.

"No," James said.

"I'm gonna ask her if she wants to go after this class," James whispered.

"That's a good idea," Sirius whispered back.

………..

"Class is dismissed, you now go to Herbology, and girls, don't forget what I told you," Mcgonagall said!


	6. Jasmine and Lucius's home secret

Author's note: I haven't been feeling good, so it might be a little longer for chapter 7.

Disclaimer: I only own Jasmine, Taylor, and Professor Tanaki.

Chapter six 

Jasmine and Lucius's secret

…….

"Lily, there's a party tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to go?" James asked, on his way to Professor Tanaki's class for Herbology class.

"Sure, I'd love to go," Lily smiled.

"Great, I'll meet you in the Common Room at 7:30pm," James said, walking over to the other table, and took a seat, and Sirius came and sat beside him.

"Are you going to the party tonight?" Lucius asked, as Jasmine sat down beside him at their table in the corner.

"Yes," Jasmine answered, looking at the blonde out of the corner of her eye"With who?" Lucius questioned.

"Sirius Black," Jasmine answered, smiling brightly.

"Why him?" Lucius scowled, "He didn't even get put in Slythern!"

"Maybe, because I like him, and he asked me to go, and by the way, in case you forgot, I didn't get put in Slythern either!" Jasmine snapped.

……..

"Now, class, we are going to learn about Screaming Lily's," Tanaki said, pulling out a very ugly, screeching plant.

"Hey, Lily, it has your name!" James teased.

……….

"Tonight for homework, you have to do research on the Screaming Lily," Tanaki explained," You may now go to your potions class!"

"YES! This is my all time favorite class, but with my least favorite teacher, who's the head of my least favorite house…Slytherns…" Jasmine sighed.

"Why do you hate Slytherns so much?" Lucius asked, walking with Jasmine, on their way to potions' class.

"Because…they all think they're better than others, most of the hate muggle borns, as well, as muggles, and they're ruthless, worthless people!" Jasmine explained, an angry look on her face.

……………

"Class, take your seats!" Tailen ordered, turning his back to the class, which gave Sirius the perfect chance to sneak over to Jasmine.

"Why are you hanging with Lucius? I figured you'd be sitting with Lily, you two were practically glued together," Sirius whispered.

"Professor Mcgonagall said that my parents were coming sometime this week, so Lily and I are acting like we aren't friends, and that I'm only friends with pure-bloods," Jasmine explained.

"You can come sit with me," Sirius offered.

"But, you're sitting with James!" Jasmine objected.

"MR. BLACK, IS THERE SOMETHING YOU NEED TO SHARE WITH THE CLASS?" asked the professor, angrily!

"No," Sirius asked, embarrassedly.

"THEN, GO TO YOUR SEAT!" Tailen yelled.

"THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO, MS. MALFOY!" he added, as Jasmine took a seat between Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black.

………….

"Now, today, we will be making a love potion," Professor Tailen smiled, as he looked at James and Sirius.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, will you two please come here?" asked the head of the Slytherns.

So, James and Sirius made their way over to Professor Tailen's desk.

"I have already created a love potion, and would like for you two to give on to two girls. There's one for each of you, though, the girl has to be a girl that you like…for more than a friend, or that you are in love with!" Professor Tailen smirked, as he handed each boy a pink potion.

"Now, girls, if one of these young men hand you the potion, then, you **have** to drink it," Tailen said, "And this will be your demonstration as to how the potion works."

"But professor, what if we already like the boy who gives us the potion?" a girl, named Catherine asked.

"Good question, though the answer is simple, nothing will happen," Tailen answered.

"Is there a counter potion?" Narcissa asked, worriedly.

"Of course," the professor reassured.

"GOOD!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"Oh, and boys, choose your girl wisely, we're doing a boy/girl partnership, and this girl will be your partner throughout the whole year," Tailen snickered.

"WHAT?" all the girls screamed!

"That goes for the rest of you boys, also," the teacher said, "You may begin, now!"

………..

Therefore, James and Sirius set out to find the girl, that would be their partner for the rest of the year, of course, James picked Lily and Sirius picked Jasmine.

…………

"Excellent, now hand them the potion!" Tailen ordered, as James and Sirius handed the girls the potion, who reluctantly drank it.

"Drink it all up, girls," Tailen said, watching them closely, and so the girls had no choice, but to drink the disgusting, pink liquid.

"YUCK! THIS TASTE TERRIBLE!" Jasmine exclaimed, trying to spit out the terrible thick liquid covering her tongue.

"Yeah…" Lily agreed, looking as though she might throw up.

"Do you feel any different?" Tailen asked, curiously.

"No," the two girls said at the same time.

"Well, if that's true, then you already liked these boys," Tailen said, looking disappointed.

"We could've told you that," Sirius said, as though it were obvious.

"They already asked us to go to the party tonight," Jasmine said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Class dismissed," Tailen said, before Lily had the chance to say something.

………….

"Are you going to tell Sirius about…" Lucius started.

"Tell me about what, Lucius?" Sirius asked, walking out of the classroom, followed by his friends, Remus and Peter.

"Nothing," Lucius said, looking at Severus Snape, who was eyeing Jasmine.

"But I could've sword you say 'Are you going to ask Sirius…'" James said, as he stood beside Remus.

"It's nothing really," Jasmine said, smiling nervously.

"Why are you keeping a secret from me, but telling Lucius about it?" Sirius asked, staring hard at Jasmine.

"Maybe, because she can trust him better than you," Snape spoke up.

"BE QUIET, SNIVELLUS!" Sirius snarled, "Now, Jasmine, what's so important that you're not telling me?"

"If I tell you, then you won't want to take me to the dance, or do anything else with me!" Jasmine said, her head hanging low.

"If that's the case, he doesn't deserve you," the greasy haired, Severus said.

"SHUT UP, SNIVELLY!" Lily snapped, walking over to Jasmine's side.

"Stay out of this, mudblood!" Snape said.

"Don't call her that!" James yelled, angrily.

"Quiet, Potter," Lucius said, calmly, watching Snape glare at James, and then at Lily.

"What are you going to do about it, if I do call her that?" Severus asked, a smirk on his face.

"I'll **kill** you, that's what!" James snarled.

"Is that so?" Snape taunted.

"Sirius, if we're going to start going out, then I guess, I shouldn't keep secrets from you," Jasmine said, ignoring everyone, but the raven-haired man standing in front of her.

"Lucius Malfoy is my twin brother, though I know we don't look alike. He can get on my nerves at times, but I still care about him," Jasmine explained.

"I figured the two of you had some kind of relationship, he didn't seem to like you, like Sirius did, but was just as protective," Remus said, talking quietly to himself.

"I ran away from home once, when I was little, Lucius was the one that found me, and brought me back," Jasmine said, knowing that Lucius was watching her.

"Why'd you run away?" Sirius asked.

"Our parents were fighting, and everyday, it got worse and worse, I couldn't take it, anymore, at the time I was 8, and my little sister was 7, and my other little sister was 6," Jasmine said, "Lucius was the one who was always there for me, so usually on the nights that my dad was drunk, I'd sneak into his room, and sleep with him. Though, no one else knew that. I don't think our younger sisters even knew our parents were arguing at the time."

"Why were your parents fighting?" Lily asked from her spot beside Jasmine.

"They were getting a divorce, not that it's any of your business," Lucius spoke up.

"Who asked you?" Sirius asked.

"Though, everything eventually turned out alright, and they didn't get one, but Jas still distanced herself from the family. That's why her best friend is a mudblood," Lucius said, glaring at Lily.

"It doesn't matter to me, I still love you, Jas, and I always will," Sirius said, taking a step closer to her, and then gave her a passionate kiss.

Author's note:

**Thanks for the reviews from Tdprettynpink and my faithful reviewer, redroseternity. BTW, I don't mind you hating and wanting to kill Lucius, no need for apologies, he'll be more liking later on, and don't mind her parents right now either, they're worried about their image and her welfare.** You'll see why later on. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed as well! 


	7. The Party

**11-22-05**

Author's note: I know it took a while for me to write this chapter, but I wanted to complete my Inuyasha story (which I did, and I am really happy), and school has been giving me a lot of hw. I'm please to tell you that I saw Hp and the Goblet of Fire, and it motivated me to write this chapter! Please R&R!

Chapter Seven

The Party

…

"Hey, Lily, can you wait for the party tonight?" Jasmine asked her red-haired friend, whom was wearing a dark green dress, with spaghetti straps, that matched her eyes.

"Yep!" Lily smiled, sitting beside Jasmine on the common room couch, as the two waited for their dates.

"Are you two girls ready to go have some fun?" a 14-year old boy, with messy, black hair asked.

"Yes!" Lily said, smiling at the mischievous, James Potter.

"You look even more beautiful, than what you normally look like," Sirius said, eyeing Jasmine, in her dark purple halter-top dress, that came down to her knees.

"Thank you, my handsome prince!" Jasmine smiled, as Sirius draped his arms around her bare shoulder, and held her close to him.

…

"We're here!" James announced, as he and Sirius led the girls to Hogsmeade for the party.

"WOW!" the two girls exclaimed in unison, looking all around at the Christmas decorations that decorated the place, on the way to the Hogshead.

"Hurry up, Lily!" James demanded, looking behind him, where Lily was talking with Jasmine, about who knows what.

"We're coming, calm down!" Jasmine said, while laughing at something Lily said.

"…Girls…I don't think we'll ever understand them…" Sirius sighed, while James agreed with a nod of his head.

"We're not meant to be understood!" Lily smartly replied, which caused her and Jasmine to laugh harder.

…Inside the Hogshead…

"FINALLY we made it, no thanks to you two for taking so long in walking!" Sirius and James both complained.

"Oh, stop whining," Jasmine said, as she looked around the restaurant, and spotted Lucius at a corner table, sitting beside Narcissa Black.

"What are you looking at?" Sirius asked, noticing that Jasmine wasn't paying attention.

"My brother…" Jasmine answered, as Sirius looked up, and saw his cousin with the Malfoy boy.

"You know, to be twins, you two don't look or act alike," Sirius said, leaning over to kiss Jasmine on the neck.

"Lily and I are going to go dance, see ya later!" James called, as he and Lily left to the opposite side of the room.

"Bye…" Jasmine said, as her two friends faded into the distance.

"I know, but we're not all that different, we each look after each other," Jasmine explained, now turning to look at Sirius.

"Yeah, but what kind of brother tells your parents that his sister's best friend is muggle born, knowing how your parents' reactions will be?" Sirius asked.

"He was only looking out for my well-being!" Jasmine snapped, causing Sirius to shut up.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," Jasmine apologized, as Sirius led her over to a place to sit, and relax.

"OKAY, EVERYONE, PARTY'S OVER! TIME TO GO BACK TO HOGWARTS! YOU HAVE TO STUDY FOR YOU O.W.L.'S!" The owner of the Hogshead said, ushering all the teens to the door.

"Hey, we didn't think we'd meet up with you again!" Sirius teased, when Lily and James met him and Jasmine at the door of Hogsmeade.

"HaHaHa!" James put out a fake laugh.

"Did y'all dance the whole time?" Jasmine asked, curiously.

"No, we danced for a little while, got something to drink, danced some more, got something to eat, danced again, and now here we are!" Lily explained.

"Like I said, you danced the whole time," Jasmine said, shaking her head.

"Well, what did you two do?" James asked, suspiciously.

"We talked, danced, and I got snapped at," Sirius said, looking over at Jasmine, whom had a sorrowful look in her eyes.

"I really am sorry, Sirius," she said, looking at the full moon, as they made their way back to the castle.

"Hey, I was only joking, it's ok," Sirius reassured the raven-haired girl.

…

"Well, I'm going to the girls' dormitory to study, see you later, Lil. Goodnight, James, 'night Sirius!" Jasmine called, as she disappeared up the steps to the girls' dormitory.

Author's note: I'll try to update faster next time, I'll put this story as one of my main priorities! I hope you liked it.

Jazzy Uchiha


End file.
